flower: forget-me-not
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Semi-Canon. Tidak sengaja Fang menguping pembicaraan temannya mengenai rumor forget-me-not, dan belakang hari Boboiboy tidak menampakkan diri. Dengan perasaan yang bercamuk, ia mencoba sesuatu mengenai rumor itu. "Dia melupakanku, atau dia tidak melupakanku." / Untuk #MoBFaFB2015 [Prompt7 dan Prompt27] dan #NulisRandom2015 [29 Juni 2015] / Warning inside / Mind to read?


"Hei, apa kau pernah mendengar rumor bunga _forget-me-not_?"

Fang sedikit mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat ndera pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu pembicaraan yang unik dari sepasang anak gadis yang tengah mengobrol di belakangnya. Bahkan kini ia harus menunda memakan donat kesukaanya di jam istirahatnya.

"Ah, aku pernah mendengarnya! Itu bunga di mana jumlah kelopak bunganya akan menjadi hitungan bagi kita dalam apakah seseorang melupakan kita atau tidak."

Bocah berkacamata itu sedikit mengangguk mengerti, ia sedikit membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Iya, benar sekali! Dan seseorang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat kita hargai."

Fang tidak dapat mendengarkan perbincangan lebih lanjut dari kedua anak gadis itu karena mereka berdua mengobrol sembari berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Kedua lensa cekungnya sedikit berkilat, tatapan kedua mata hitamnya sedikit menajam. Keringat dingin berhasil menuruni pelipisnya, perang batin terjadi pada dirinya.

"Seseorang yang sangat kita hargai, ya …"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios/monsta**

 **flower: forget-me-not © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanyalah sebuah kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Semi-Canon, Alternative Reality, Out of Character/In Character, Hurt/Comfort/Friendship, possible Typo(s), Klise, little Shōnen-ai (maybe), mostly Fang, Gajeness, DLDR, etc …**

.

.

.

Dibuat untuk mengikuti **Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015 [Prompt 7: Bunga_Prompt 27: Friend]** dan **#NulisRandom2015** pada tanggal **29 Juni 2015**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fang terus membuat langkah kecil ke depan, kepalanya sedikit menunduk—membuat pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, benaknya terus terngiang dengan obrolan dua anak gadis itu—yang diketahui adalah teman sekelasnya.

Ia terus menggumamkan kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan mereka, seolah dirinya telah terhipnotis dengan kalimat itu.

"Seseorang yang berharga, ya …"

Bocah itu teringat dengan seseorang yang selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat para murid dan guru, mengingatnya saja membuat ia menggeretakkan giginya. Seseorang yang selalu mengajaknya untuk adu mulut yang selalu tidak ada ujungnya, seseorang yang sama pula yang pernah menyalurkan tenaganya untuk menolong dirinya.

Bahkan hingga detik ini ia menganggap orang itu adalah rival terberat dalam masalah kepopuleran.

Namun sebuah kejadian yang tidak pernah ia duga terjadi secara langsung di depannya, di mana sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ia dapatkan selama hidupnya. Memorinya masih dapat mengingat jelas senyuman yang dilemparkan dari orang itu, senyuman tulus yang pernuh arti.

Mengingat itu berhasil membuat genangan air sedikit membasahi sela matanya, segera ia hapus dengan telapak tangannya sebelum air itu membasahi lensa emosinya bercampur menjadi satu, namun yang pasti kebahagiaan mendominasinya.

 _Mulai detik ini kita berteman. Oke, Fang?_

Kalimat itu yang paling ia ingat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik pinggangnya, suatu rasa yang belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Awalnya ia sempat mengira kalau rivalnya itu hanya bergurau, namun setelah kedua mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata cokelat milik rvialnya membuat ia tertegun. Karena ia tidak sama sekali menemukan sinar kebohongan dari mata cokelat itu, di sanalah ia menahan isakan tangisnya karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain terharu.

Di saat bersamaan, Fang telah melabeli rivalnya sebagai seseorang yang ia hargai dalam hidupnya, yang pertama kali. Sebagai rival dalam masalah kepopuleran, dan sebagai orang pertama yang menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Entah kenapa ia teringat bahwa beberapa hari ini rivalnya tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Rasa penasaran menjalar dalam dirinya, ke mana perginya dia. Apa dia sedang membantu kakeknya bekerja, apa dia sedang sakit, atau yang lebih buruk—

… dia melupakan dirinya sebagai teman?

Tangan kanannya sedikit meremas dada kiri yang berbalut helai kemeja sekolahnya, ada rasa sakit yang bersemayam di sana, kedua matanya sedikit memanas. Segera Fang menggeleng keras kepalanya, menyingkirkan gagasan aneh dalam benaknya, yang hanya membuatnya meninggalkan luka yang menyayat hati.

Namun bagaimana jika benaknya itu benar, ucapan dari rivalnya hanyalah sebuah gurauan belaka?

Ia teringat kembali perbincangan kedua temannya mengenai bunga _forget-me-not_. Segera ia mengambil langkah cepat menuju tanah lapang yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya ia berdiri, di mana tempat itulah rivalnya mengatakan pernyataan itu.

Setibanya Fang di tanah lapang itu, ia berhenti membuat langkah. Membiarkan helaian rambut biru keunguannya sedikit diterpa oleh angin sepoi, matanya mendapati permukaan rumput hijau lembut nan empuk dengan berbagai bunga yang menghiasi permukaan rumput itu, membentuk pola acak seakan memabukkan.

Kedua matanya segera menyapu sekitar tanah lapang tersebut, mencari bunga yang dicarinya. Memang sebelumnya Fang belum pernah melihat bentuk bunga _forget-me-not_ , ia tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah itu.

"Sudahlah, apa saja," putus batin Fang seenaknya.

Setelah menemukan bunga yang tepat untuk digunakan sebagai bunga _forget-me-not_ segera ia memetiknya dan merebahkan diri di atau permukaan rumput dengan posisi duduk. Matanya masih belum lepas dari bunga yang tengah dalam genggamannya, kemudian menghela napas sesaat, jemarinya mulai mendarat di salah satu kelopak bunga yang akan menjadi korban pertama.

"Boboiboy melupakanku …"

Kelopak pertama lepas.

"Boboiboy tidak melupakanku …"

Kelopak kedua lepas.

"Ia melupakanku …"

Kelopak ketiga lepas.

"… ia tidak melupakanku …"

Kelopak keempat lepas.

Seiring berkurangnya kelopak bunga dalam genggamannya, kian sesak di dada Fang. Tanganya terhenti di udara saat melepaskan kelopak bunga yang terakhir keempat, yang berarti sisa tiga kelopak.

Kelopak sebelumnya ditandai dengan— "Boboiboy tidak melupakanku."

Sesaat napasnya kian sesaak, ia membeku. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Mengetahui jawabannya sebelum selesai melepaskan kelopak bunga itu, membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit aneh yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia buang saja bunganya atau … melanjutkannya?

Jika ia melanjutkannya, itu hanya membuat hatinya merasa sakit karena sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Yang tidak ia inginkan.

Jika ia membuang bunga itu … tidak ada larangannya, _kan_? Tidak ada aturan yang melarang untuk membuang bunga _forget-me-not_ yang belum selesai dihitung, _kan_? Itu _kan_ hanya rumor belaka.

Kebimbangan menhantuinya, sebenarnya Fang tidak mempunyai niat untuk membuangnya, apalagi melanjutkannya. Ia menatap bunga dalam genggamannya yang tersisa tiga kelopak.

"Fang …"

Yang disebut namanya sedikit terlonjak kaget, suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sosok yang memanggilnya, kedua matanya melebar saat melihat wajah dari sosok itu.

"Boboi … boy?"

Sebelah alis Boboiboy sedikit terangkat saat matanya melihat Fang telah menggenggam setangkai bunga yang tersisa tiga kelopak, ia mendekati bocah berkacamata itu. "Bunga apa yang kaupegang itu?"

Sesaat Fang melirik setangkai bunga yang masih dalam genggamannya, segera ia membuang sembarang tangkai bunga itu sembari menunjukkan wajah tak acuhnya—untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya yang perlahan sirna. "Bukan apa-apa."

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Keheningan menemani mereka, Fang ingin sekali mensirnakan keheningan ini namun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Omong-omong, belakangan hari ini kau tidak sekolah?"

Gumaman kecil keluar dari mulut Boboiboy, mata cokelatnya melirik ke arah bocah kacamata itu. "Bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan surat izin, ya?"

Mendengar jawaban itu dari mulut Boboiboy, Fang akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Ternyata bukan sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan.

"Oh, ya. Apa kau pernah mendengar rumor _forget-me-not_? Kebetulan aku malas untuk langsung pulang ke rumah setelah jam sekolah hari ini selesai, jadi—"

"Tunggu dulu! Kau mencobanya terhadapku?"

Fang sedikit terlonjak dengan perubahan nada Boboiboy yang meninggi, ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil untuk mengiyakannya.

Boboiboy menggeleng pelan kepalanya, tangannya sudah mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit pening. "Ah, kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau pikir aku akan melupakanmu? Kau _kan_ sudah menjadi temanku …"

Rasa terkejut masih melanda Fang, ia membetulkan posisi lensa cekungnya. "Jadi kau sunggguh-sungguh menganggapku sebagai … temanmu?"

Perempatan _imajer_ mulai muncul di pelipis Boboiboy, bocah di depannya kini berkata demikian dengan begitu polos. "Kau ini naïf, kau pikir aku bercanda dengan kalimatku, hah? Tentu saja **tidak**!"

Seulas senyum simpul terbentuk di wajah Fang, keriaan melanda hatinya kini. Ternyata rivalnya tidak bercanda mengatakannya, itu dapat terlihat jelas dari nada bicaranya. Ia harus sedikit bersyukur karena Tuhan masih ada untuknya dengan memberikan seorang teman yang sesungguhnya, bukanlah kegelapan yang menemaninya. Fang menangis dalam diam—namun tidak merambat ke wajahnya.

Tentunya Fang tidak akan membuang kesempatan emas ini. Ia akan menjaga dan melindungi Boboiboy, karena dia adalah seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Fang, tolong bantu aku untuk membawakan belanjaannya Tok Aba …"

"Pulang sana!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Sudah lama tidak membuat entri untuk event #MoBFaFB2015, berhubung akhir Juni event-nya akan berakhir. Ayo dong pada ikutan, biar rusuh di hari terakhir sebelum selesai #maksamulu**

 **Ini cuma keisengan disaat tidak bisa tidur doang, toh buatnya saja random. Tapi terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita ini! Jika berkenan, boleh tinggalkan review dalam bentuk apapun ^^**


End file.
